The Man With The Memories Of A Planet
is the sixth episode of Ultraman X. Plot A man named tE-rU appears in the city and makes trouble to others. Is he an alien? He came to Earth by controlling and riding an Mecha Monster called Rudian. tE-rU heals an girl who was injured. By seeing this Daichi Oozora realizes that this person has no evil intention. He Unites with Ultraman X to stop the movement of Rudian. Xio were protecting tE-rU and Rudian and when Xio were knowing about those two, they learn a fearful truth. A Monster named Gargorgon was aiming at Rudian and he will land on earth very soon. Synopsis One day at a park, a man dressed in white takes a walk again, being watched by two schoolgirls. One of them had been saved by that said man from several bullies, but heard that he is suffering from amnesia. The man in white reviews his past memories, where his homeworld was under attack from an unknown monster. Stumbling upon a fallen golden statue, he screamed and find as unknown Spark Doll. His body later shines gold, attracting nearby youngsters. Xio picks up his energy reading and takes action, with Daichi drives Aramis to examine the young alien. As the young alien bullied by the youngsters, Xio comes in and tries to track the alien. They find a strange energy which was similar to that of Planet Gold and follows it, unknowingly joined by two schoolgirls from earlier. A patrolling police officer spots the young alien and Xio officers appear, where they learned that the Alien Gold is trying to charge Rudian, a Spark Doll sent to Earth by his ancestors. The police officer shoots him with a pistol, causing him to see them as threats and attacks them but chaos ensues and prompts him to materialize Rudian into a gigantic robot. Daichi realizes that the beam fired by Alien Gold to a schoolgirl only heals her instead. Rudian marches towards a monument but the pilot, Alien Gold, faints and accidentally caused destructions in the city. Daichi becomes Ultraman X to stop it but soon the robot activates its autopilot mode to attack X, not knowing the original pilot is decommissioned. Soon, X realizes that Rudian only wants to get to a spaceship that disguised as a park monument. Alien Gold regains consciousness and quickly deactivates Rudian before fainting back. Alien Gold was brought back to the Xio base, where he was given a medical treatment. Chief Minamikawa from UNVER Japan branch takes a visit and reviews all of Alien Gold's data. By scanning the alien, they received a footage of a mysterious beast, theorizing that he is a refugee. Chief Minamikawa labels him a threat but Xio members prove otherwise. He always frequently walking around the park where the spaceship/monument was erected since five years ago. Worse, that ship has an SOS signal and Alien Gold awakens, revealing a bigger threat is coming to Earth. Alien Gold takes a nurse as his hostage and demands Xio to give him back Rudian, believing it as the final weapon against the destructive monster Gargorgon. According to Gold, Gargorgon had once arrived on Earth and turn an entire civilization into stone statues. It was after Rudian for housing the energy from Planet Gold. An unknown energy matter arrives, revealing the great destroyer Gargorgon. Godl telepathically speaks to Daichi, having known him as Ultraman X and seeks his help to fight Gargorgon. Gaining each other's thrust, the two runs out and gets into their respective giants. The alien reveals his name as tE-rU, and Daichi likewise reveals his and the Ultra's name before they battle Gargorgon. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today's monster is *X Devizer: Analyzing, Rudian. *Daichi: Rudian is a Type M, a giant robot piloted by Alien Gold tE-rU. *X: REnergy from Planet Gold is stored within it. The monster named Gargorgon came from outer space to take it. We'll be fighting Gargorgon alongside Rudian. *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * , narrator: * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Alien Gold tE-rU *Rudian *Gargorgon References *Translated by Nihon Hero Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes